


Prominence

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, The multiverse, Vague Mentions of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: Despite everything, it’s still you. And you’ve always liked the Multiverse, its greatness as numerous as the stars.





	Prominence

Your name is Frisk, and you’re much older than you can remember. You don’t really age normally, anyway. The way you age follows a rather convoluted pattern instead of a simple, linear one, like counting off one year, two years.

Resets haven’t been a factor to it in a while. They have been, in the past, yes, but nowadays you just get swept up in the current Resets and Saves in the timeline you’re in, like a seashell being carried away by the waves. If there are any, that is.

The Multiverse is vast. You would need a billion fingers to count off every alternate reality that you have seen so far, and will be seeing. Sometimes there are good timelines, sometimes there are bad, and there are those which are in between. Some of them don’t even have Resets or Saves, just like normal human (?) life as if you, or any other version of you, fell down.

You like these timelines. They give you a chance to catch your breath, not worry about any loops, and just be a small child wandering in a farmer’s market buying some fruit. Or something along those lines.

You like hopping from one reality to another. It’s like going on a small adventure, even if the scale of the small adventure is cosmic. You like talking to people, even helping them a little. Even if they say that you don’t really emote much. (You really do! Your face doesn’t just consist of three straight lines. It’s not like that.) You hope that even if their memories are wiped away by Resets, they’ll always remember in their heart, a single flirty Frisk out of many. You’re special like that. Everyone in the Multiverse is special, and no two “exact copies” are ever the same.

There are realities where Chara lives. Or where Chara lives on in some non-human body.  There are some where they’re just a hurt, scared, and angry little kid. There are others where they’re truly just a demon-child that nobody wanted or needed to meet. It’s not as clean-cut as that, the Multiverse never deals in absolutes.

You can tell that your Chara is jealous. They never really revealed much about themself, but you know that they yearn for something when they take your body just a little bit longer than usual.

There are realities where everyone is given a happy ending through sheer Determination. Even Asriel. Even Chara. Everyone and their mum, and even people from timelines not their own. Even Mr. Gaster, that goopy guy from the grey room.

Then there are some which are just broken. Terrifying, mangled beyond repair. Like someone decided to jam a bunch of timelines into a paper shredder and decided to call it another Alternate Universe. Those really need some HELP_

The Multiverse seems to favour Sans greatly. It gives you joy to see that almost every other version of him isn’t just a sad, punny guy who just gave up. Even if the most prominent Sanses you can think of at the top of your head are so far from the one you knew it wouldn’t be right to categorize them as ‘Sans.’ Even if the Sans in question aims for the genocide of his entire Underground, or the entire Multiverse. That isn’t really nice, but not everyone is nice.

You don’t really like to think about the realities where things get… weird. Like glowing tongues and all-over-the-place-romance weird. Despite everything, you’re still a child and you would appreciate not landing in the middle of a _saucy scene_.

Right now, you’re in a Waterfall in an Outertale. You can see the stars ripple in the water as you splash your feet about, reminiscent of waves of possibilities that pops up in the Multiverse every ticking second.

Despite everything, it’s still you. And you’ve always liked the Multiverse, its greatness as numerous as the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really encompass what i wish to portray about the multiverse but i just did this in 3 minutes while procrastinating a little bit


End file.
